


hamham, baguette, and pecas

by thebriars



Series: Hamiltrash Incorporated: The Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Polyamorous relationship, Twitter, ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: baguette: he doesn't look like an assholehamham: he's not that's the problemHamilton dumped Laurens. Hamilton found Lafayette. Hamilton and Lafayette found Laurens, together.a relationship told through texts and twitter





	hamham, baguette, and pecas

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome

———

  
hamham: fuck

baguette: what

hamham: it's my ex

baguette: wait where

baguette: do I need to punch someone

hamham: NO

hamham: and he's at the table in the corner

hamham: drawing

hamham: with the freckles

baguette: he doesn't look like an asshole

hamham: he's not that's the problem

hamham: he's amazing and kind and smart and damn beautiful and I dumped him bc I didn't want to commit

baguette: ya that was kind of a dick move mon cher

baguette: so u want him back

hamham: ...

hamham: yes?

baguette: ok good bc I think he's hot

  
———

  
baguette: alexander

baguette: your john is amazing

hamham: I know right

  
———

  
hamham: hey

pecas: alexander?

hamham: ya

hamham: pecas? rly?

pecas: ur one to talk "hamham"

pecas: is there something you want

hamham: I wanted to apologize

hamham: for being a dick to you and dumping you bc I was scared to commit and ruining everything bc you're a great person and you didn't deserve to get that shit and I didn't deserve you

pecas: um ok

pecas: thanks i guess

hamham: so

hamham: how's life

pecas: Alex i don't rly have time to talk

hamham: ok

hamham: keep in touch tho?

pecas: bye alex

  
———

  
baguette: I'm glad u apologized

hamham: ahhhhhhhhhh

hamham: aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

baguette: but he's hurt

baguette: understandably

hamham: I don't know what else to say tbh

baguette: ok imagine I dumped you right here right now and gave a shitty ass excuse and then just didn't talk to you for like a few years and then showed up apologizing with a boyfriend

hamham: ...

hamham: yeah I get it now

hamham: god I was a dick

baguette: ask him to coffee

baguette: ???

hamham: I don't want him to think I'm trying to pick him up again bc I'm a fuckboy or smthn

baguette: I understand

hamham: also how do I explain me taking him on a date thingy if I have a bf and he's likeeeeeeeeeee not experienced with poly

baguette: we go together

hamham: oh ya that's fucking smart "hey john wanna go for coffee btw my boyfriend will be there"

baguette: a l e x a n d e r get a grip we can EXPLAIN

  
———

  
hamham: hi john

pecas: m'lady

hamham: oh my goddd

baguette: is that a reference

pecas: is that Lafayette?

baguette: bonjourrrrr

pecas: um ok

pecas: ??????

baguette: is not pecas Spanish for freckles

pecas: yeah

hamham: actually Laf and I were wondering if you'd want to go on a date

hamham: with us

hamham: both of us

baguette: john?

pecas: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

pecas: ok

pecas: when and where?

  
———

  
hamham: holy SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT

cupcake: ???

hamham: do you remember john

cupcake: of course I remember john

cupcake: why the hell did you dump him

hamham: here's the thing he's going on a date with Laf and I next Friday and I pumped he's still amazing and laf's down for it ELIZA MOM WHAT DO I DO

cupcake: awwwwww!!!!

cupcake: ok just be yourself and let Laf do his thing

hamham: ok

hamham: ok I can do this

  
———

  
pecas: y'all here?

baguette: out in the back corner

pecas: mmkay

  
———

  
pecas: oh my god I missed him more than I thought and Laf is amazing Peggy what do I do I don't know what the fuckkkkkk

tequila: ooooooooooooooooo

tequila: roll with it

pecas: gee thanks

  
———

  
baguette: Alex I want to ask john to join our relationship

hamham: yes

baguette: that's not a grammatically correct answer

hamham: fuck you

baguette: maybe later

hamham: LAFAYETTE

  
———

  
baguette: john

baguette: johnnn

baguette: johnnnnnnnnnnnnn

  
———

  
hamham: john are you ok

  
———

  
baguette: john please answer I'm worried

baguette: john?

  
———

  
pecas: sorry

pecas: I'm sorry I didn't respond

pecas: I'm ok

pecas: i think

pecas: no scratch that I'm fine

  
———

  
baguette: Alexander I'm going to John's apartment

baguette: I'm worried

  
———

  
Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
11:23 PM 10/2/16  
@henrylaurens fight me bitch

  
———

  
Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
12:01 AM 10/3/16  
@henrylaurens you sicken me

  
———

  
pecas: fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

pecas: can I come over right now

hamham: of course why

hamham: john?

  
———

  
hamham: laffffffff get home asap

baguette: what has happened

hamham: nothing bad but john needs you

baguette: cominggggg

  
———

  
hamham: I want to propose

cupcake: it's been like a year alex

hamham: I don't care I love them both ok

cupcake: ok

cupcake: I know you do

  
———

  
Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
5:39 PM 9/23/17  
@jlaurens @mjpyrgdmmdl happy anniversary!!! 1/5

Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
5:39 PM 9/23/17  
@jlaurens @mjpyrgdmmdl it's been the best year of my life 2/5

Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
5:40 PM 9/23/17  
@jlaurens @mjpyrgdmmdl and I wanted to celebrate like this: 3/5  
*image link*

Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
5:40 PM 9/23/17  
@jlaurens @mjpyrgdmmdl I love you both so much and... well... 4/5

Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
5:41 PM 9/23/17  
@jlaurens @mjpyrgdmmdl John, Lafayette: will you marry me? 5/5

 

John Laurens  
@jlaurens  
6:14 PM 9/23/17  
@adotham @mjpyrgdmmdl yes yes oh my god yes

 

Marquis de Lafayette  
@mjpyrgdmmdl  
6:17 PM 9/23/17  
@adotham @jlaurens did you think I would ever say no?

 

Alexander Hamilton  
@adotham  
6:18 PM 9/23/17  
@jlaurens @mjpyrgdmmdl I love you I love you I love you I love you

  
———

 

**Author's Note:**

> well? 
> 
> I'm practicing writing laflams bc of Ivy so expect more of this shit


End file.
